Nightpaw's Path
by figuresk8ter6
Summary: Nightpaw daughter of Lionblaze and Icecloud goes through her apprentinceship. But there is something strange about her mentor. Sequel to Lionblaze's Desicion.
1. Chapter 1

Nightkit's POV

I could hear Bramblestar summoning all the cats for a clan meeting.

I then shared an excited look with her littermates they were going to be apprentices.

Icecloud our mother gave us each one last lick and nudged us forward.

Lightpaw was given Jayfeather, Whitepaw got Dovewing and I was given Cinderheart as a mentor.

All the mentors and apprentices touched noses and went off their different ways to train.

Of course I was sad that I wouldn't get to train with Lightpaw but she had always wanted to be a medicine cat.

Today Cinderheart said we would start with battle training. We padded to the sandy hollow in silence. But for some strange reason I felt scared of her like she would harm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightpaw's POV

As we arrived at the sandy hollow for battle training Cinderheart turned to me. "Try to pin me down" she snarled as the leaped at me.

I looked at her in confusion wouldn't she teach me some battle moves first? I shrugged whatever.

Then I felt her claws rake down my sides. I froze in shock she was actually attacking me!

"Whaa" I snarled as I tried to dodge her blows. As I looked at her I saw that her eyes were light up in fury. She then hit me so hard in the head that I fell in the dirt.

Cinderheart walked slowly up to me. I could smell my own fear scent. As I tried to get up my legs buckled. I was trapped!

Cinderheart then reached me, her eyes narrowed. She placed her claws on my through. They were glistening in the sunlight. "Pitiful" she growled. "A newborn kit could do better" she continued.

After a few moments my mentor let me get up. "Try again" she said as leaped at me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightpaw's POV  
At sunhigh we started to walk back to camp. Cinderheart's grey fur was bristling in anger.

When we entered camp she snarled at me "go get some food and rest tomorrow we are going hunting".

My mentor stalked to the fresh kill pile, grabbed a vole and flung it down, and next to my aunt Hollyleaf.

My father who is her brother always tells me I look like her. And I reckon I do with my fluffy black fur and green eyes.

I felt my heart breaking when I heard what Cinderheart said "she is useless she couldn't harm a fly uggh I wish I had gotten her sister Whitepaw so then I could accomplish something". Hollyleaf looked at her in shock "Cinderheart"! She exclaimed. "It was only her first time out of camp be nice".

I then halfheartedly grabbed a plump mouse and sat next to my littermates. I brightened for a second maybe ALL mentors are like that.

But later I realized how wrong I was. Apparently Jayfeather taught Lightpaw the best places to gather herbs and the most basic ones. And Dovewing showed Whitepaw the boarders and how to hunt.

My mentor officially hates my guts. At least it is Greenleaf. I picked up my mouse and put it back on the pile.

"Im tired I'll see you guys tomorrow" I sighed. My siblings shared a look. I am usually the one with the most energy.

A huge scratch on my side ached but even I know that you don't used sheathed claws in a training session. But ive covered it by fluffing out my thick fur.

When I got to my nest I barley had enough energy to wash myself.

I fell asleep right away.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightpaw's POV  
I feel really worried about my sister. Nightpaw hasn't been herself today. Maybe she is sick I'll have to ask Jayfeather.

Sudden tally I felt my legs buckle beneath me. Darkness clouded my gaze. I heard Bluestar's and Firestar's voice murmuring in my ears, "The great-granddaughter of the flaming warrior will save the clan".

I stumbled in shock. "JAYFEATHER" I yowled get Bramblestar I had a vision! Jayfeather's eyes widened in shock and ran up to Bramblestar's den.

I walked in after him and saw them waiting. I took a deep breath and explained everything.

Jayfeather's tail stroked my back. I wondered why but then felt my fur bristling in terror. "Lightpaw don't worry it's not about you".

I sighed in relief but then stiffened it was one of my littermates!

Bramblestar sighed "everything has been calm since the dark forest battle, let me tell brackenfur".

The deputy bounded to us and we explained again. His gaze looked thoughtful "we can't really do anything but we can keep a close eye out."

Jayfeather looked at me "you had a rough day go get some sleep" his gaze was kind.

I was the only cat who he never used his super sharp tongue on.

As I padded into the medicine cat den I felt a thousand years old even though I was just and apprenticed. And just like my sister I fell asleep right away.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightpaw's POV

The next day we went hunting. Cinderheart was actually nice to me, maybe her talk with Hollyleaf helped.

"Show me your hunting crouch" my fluffy mentor said.

I crouched down and stuck my tail out.

"Good" she purred. "Now go catch that vole".

I stalked up to it, pounced and caught it! Cinderheart purred at me. I beamed; maybe she had a bad day yesterday!

"Umm I'll be right back I have to make dirt" Cinderheart murmured. I nodded ok and after a few moments she came back.

Soon we caught and bunch more prey and headed back to camp.

When we got back to camp I heard low mournful yowls. I recognized icecloud and Lionblaze's out of many. I dropped all my prey and ran through the camp entrance.

There at the edge of the clearing lay Whitepaw with her mentor Dovewing by her side. Dovewing go up and turned to Jayfeather and Lightpaw "she's dead isn't she?" she asked.

By then I was standing with my parents who were next to Dovewing. Jayfeather nodded his head in grief. Lionblaze was his brother so Whitepaw was his kin.

Then my body seized up in panic. I couldn't lose her what would I do?

I looked at my dead sister. Her beautiful white pelt was fluffed up in fear, her dull eyes wide with sock, and her claws out.

Lionblaze turned on his former apprentice "where were you when this happened?" he snarled. Dovewing backed up "We were hunting and I was about to catch a HUGE pheasant and she saw a squirrel and chased after it".

Jayfeather pressed his nose into his brother's fur. "It was an accident; remember when it happened to me?"

Lionblaze sighed and turned to Dovewing "I'm sorry". She nodded ok.

Bramblestar came out of his den said softly "she must have fell" or even softer "or been pushed".

All the cats yowled in shock. Brackenfur went to me and lightpaw "go get some rest before you sit the vigil" I nodded my head in agreement and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightpaw POV

I sat up and stretched my legs. The vigil was over. I walked with the elders Moonheart and Purdy we went to bury my sister.

When we got there I pushed my nose into Whitepaw's fur one more time. I searched for her sweet smell but could only smell death.

Grief blurred my eyes. She was always there for me. The Greenleaf light burned my pelt and I saw a strange cat in the corner of my eye.

He was a large a large, spiky-furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with a white face, large shoulders, sharp amber eyes, and a long, gray cat was well muscled. He flicked his tail indicating to meet him by the Sky Oak.

I felt myself nodding my head. I felt shocked I never saw him before but decided to meet him anyways.

"I'm going for a walk" I told Moonflower. She nodded her beautiful grey head in sympathy. "I'll tell the clan" she replied.

As I reached the sky oak I stared to pace. "Hello" he said quietly. "Wwwho are you" I asked, voice shaking.

"I'm Thistleclaw" he replied. I widened my eyes. Thistleclaw was a dark forest cat!

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I used to be close with your kin and I want you to be the best warrior you can be" he stated.

"But your evil" I gasped. He shook his large head. "I just made many mistakes and I want to fix them". Thistleclaw saw me hesitating "don't worry I won't hurt you if you won't train with me but just come at least once" he pleaded.

"OK" I said softly. His eyes brightened "don't worry if you don't like it you never will have to see me again" he purred. "I'll see you tonight" Thistleclaw said while fading.

I felt bad as I walked back to camp but then brightened a great warrior was going to help train me!


	7. Chapter 7

Nightpaw's POV

I woke in a dark forest with Thistleclaw by my side. "What have you learned so far" he asked. I gulped and replied "I don't know cinderheart usually just attacks me" I replied blushing.

He looked shocked. "With claws?" Thistleclaw asked. I nodded feeling embarrassed.

Thistleclaw's light, playful eyes turned dark. He shook his white head. "Here we will only use sheathed claws". I nodded my head feeling happy.

"We will start with a front paw blow" he stated "it is when you bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head with claws sheathed". Thistleclaw looked at me "but we will try it on this log and when you try it on me barley hit me, ok?" he asked.

I nodded and ran over to the log. When thistleclaw thought I had mastered it he told me to try it on him.

I crouched down and suddenly sprang forward and lightly dabbed his head. Thistleclaw purred "good now try it again".

My eyes shone I never got praise from cinderheart!

After a few more tries Thistleclaw told me to stop. "Now that you have got that down we will try one more for tonight it is the tail yank".

I felt excited and strong. I was right thistleclaw does just want to help!

"For this move you grab your opponent's tail and yank it with such force that the opponent is thrown off balance." Thistleclaw mewed. "Try it on me" he replied.

I ran up and grabbed his tail gently in my teeth and yanked it softly down so he fell. He purred and his amber eyes shone with pride.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow night?" Thistleclaw asked. I nodded realizing he was the only way I would be a great warrior.

I woke up in the apprentice den with the smell of thistleclaw on my fur. It was time to leave. I groomed myself quickly.

When I was finished a grabbed plump a mouse from the fresh kill pile. Molewhisker and Cherryblossom the two newest warriors plopped down next to me with a vole each.

We gulped them down in quick famished bites. In a few minutes we were finished.

Thornclaw's patrol came running through the camp entrance. Thornclaw screeched "ShadowClan is attacking". Brackenfur leaped up exclaiming "where are they?" Thornclaw hardly had time to screech right behind us" when they attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

Night paw's POV

All of a sudden a huge black tom leaped on me. I bit down so hard on his front paw I could hear the bone crack. The tom yowled in pain.

As he ran away another cat leaped at me. Dawnpaw, she was a small cream colored she-cat. She is about my age.

I turned and preformed a front paw blow. As she lay stunned I ran to protect the nursery.

I froze in shock Tigerheart was hunched over a dead Ivypool, her kits silently watching the whole thing.

I then looked around and saw many bodies around the clearing.

Dovewing yowled in fury and launched herself at Tigerheart.

I looked at Brackenfur who was next to me "we need to get the kits, queens, and elders hidden" I whispered.

He nodded quickly "put them inside Bramblestar's den and get some warriors to guard them" he quickly explained "get Shadowfang to help".

I nodded my head quickly looking for Bramblestar's son. I then saw the look alike and ran to him quickly explaining.

We ran to the nursery and saw disaster there was three kits dead and counting ivypool two full grown cats.

I grabbed Stormkit in my jaws while letting Daisy lean on my shoulder. In her jaws was Creamkit.

As soon as we got to highledge I nudged them quickly inside and ran to the elders den with Shadowfang at my side.

I roughly nudged Purdy up "young un be careful" he yowled. I glanced at my friend who was helping Moonflower up.

But suddenly a large paw batted Shadowfang aside and killed poor Moonflower in an instant. I hissed at leapt at him.

Bramblestar quickly yowled "ThunderClan fight like rouges if you have to".

I felt excited and avenged Moonflower's death by sinking my teeth into Ratscar's through. He was dead.

Shadowfang licked my ear and murmured "good job". I looked at him and sighed "I feel terrible about it".

He looked at me "don't he killed a cat and Bramblestar said to fight like rouges". I nodded and brought Purdy to highledge and leapt back into battle.

I enjoyed feeling flesh rip between my claws. A large she-cat then pinned me down her claws glistening and her teeth leaning down to deliver the killing but.

But suddenly her weight vanished and she was dangling in the air!


	9. Chapter 9

Nightpaw's POV

Lionblaze's teeth were buried deep into her scruff and were shaking her back and forth and growled "you will not touch my daughter".

He dropped her and her neck snapped.

Bramblestar went to Blackstar "take your dead and alive warriors and get out of my camp".

"ShadowClan retreat" he yowled loudly. Jayfeather was even killed. But he was secretly training Fernshadow so she and Lightpaw are the new medicine cats. They walked around searching for injuries.

Many were badly injured and many were killed. In fact Fernshadow wasn't sure if Whitewing was going to make it. The dead were Ivypool, moonflower, Spiderleg, and Jayfeather.

I felt tired wondering why ShadowClan did that. It just didn't make sense.

There were so many deaths, was it worth it?

Fernshadow ran to me her eyes glistening in shock "NIGHTPAW" she cried. I looked down and gasped my whole underbelly was soaked with blood.

There was a huge claw mark down my stomach that was really deeps. I could smell the nasty blood.

I felt a bit woozy and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing I remembered was bright hot pain.

When I woke up I was still in the middle of the clearing but I had a nest built around me. My best friend Snowpaw was snoring next to me.

I was confused where I was, and where is Thistleclaw? He promised me we would meet tonight.

But then I saw him. Thistleclaw was with me this whole time.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Thistleclaw" I meowed "I'm fine". I tried to sit up but his tail barred my way.

"Who did this to you?" he growled. "I don't know" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry" my friend said "I was just worried about you".

"Were you proud of me?" I asked. "You fought like a warrior" was his answer.

"Now get some sleep" he said and I fell asleep with him watching

**I'm sorry it was such a short chapter it just had to be put in.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nightpaw's POV

I watched Fernshadow sniff me over. I closed my eyes, held my breath and waited.

"Ok Nightpaw you can go back to training" Fernshadow mewed.

I loudly purred and ran to Cinderheart. She stared coolly at me but I wouldn't stop her from dampening my spirits.

"I can train again can we go?" I asked while the grey cat stared at me.

"Sure, we will do battle training" my mentor finally told me.

I brightened; I was great at battle training!

When we got there she told me that we would work on my belly rake.

It took me many tries but I finally got it down. Cinderheart stared at me icily.

"Higher" thistleclaw told me as I tried to attempt of the Badger Defense. And finally I got it! "Perfect" he told me. And for some strange reason I felt like he was the only person I could really talk to.

I woke to being nudged by Snowpaw. "Wake up" she exclaimed "I'm getting my warrior name!" I purred with my best friend.

"Well come on" I quickly groomed my pelt and jumped out of my nest.

Bramblestar summoned the clan and mewed "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Poor Snowpaw was shaking with fear and excitement.

"Snowpaw, doyou promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do" she whispered. Bramblestar's eyes shone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The crowd cheered her name. I purred loudly and imagined what my cerremony will be like. It has to be soon I have been an apprentince for 5 moons.

I went up to Snowheart and wished her luck for the silent vigil.

I then quickly ate a vole and went out for patrol.

**Anybody have ideas for Nightpaw's warrior name?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a moon later**

Nightpaw's POV

"Nightpaw come here" Cinderheart barked at me. I sighed and walked to her. "Go get food you're going to the gathering tonight" she growled.

I grabbed and thrush and bit down Sharing with Snowheart.

"Its time for the gathering" Bramblestar called out. I quickly got up, mewed goodbye to snowheart and caught up with Leopardpaw.

It was her first gathering and she was very excited.

WE soon got there and suddenly I stopped. In the middle of the clearing was a handsome tom.

He was reddish brown and has sparkling green eyes. I heard that his name is Oakstorm.

Snowheart whispered to me "I heared he was named after Oakheart, he's also in riverclan and is releated to him".

"I wonder how long he has been a warrior" I whispered back.

Lightpaw walked up and said loudly "for about 2 sunrises". Snowheart and I looked at her, our mouths hanging open in shock.

She looked at us for a second and gasped "im not breaking the warrior code, Shimmerpaw, who is Mothwing's new apprentince told me, she is his sister".

Snowheart and I giggled "we didn't think that". And then he looked at us.

I froze, his eyes felt like they bore into my soul. I shivered and felt like I never wanted to move.

But then I shook myself _he's from a different clan_ I thought sternly, yet I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

Bramblestar yowled loudly "this gathering is about to start", That quickly snappd me out of my trance.

Leopardpaw looked at me "umm why were you staring at him?" she whispered. I blushed, "I wasn't" I stated hotly.

"Whatever" she hissed, but flicked her tail over my ear to release the sting of her words.

Soon the leaders were finished and the clans went to share tongues.

The only bad things were that ShadowClan and ThinderClan both would not go near eachother.

Soon my friend Redheart from RiverClan bounded forward to me, "guess what?" she sqeaked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oakstorm and I might become mates" she went on.

I tried to ignore the pain in my chest and forced a purr out of my chest "congrats, but I have to go" I barley whispered and ran to my friends.

But before I got there Oakstorm walked by and whispered "meet me here tomarrow at moonhigh". I nodded excitedly forgetting about Redheart.


	12. Chapter 12

Nightpaw's POV

The next morning I woke up bright and early.

I quickly washed myself and headed out to battle training.

As we practiced the belly rake, Cinderheart went to go make dirt again.

After she left I whispered "Thistleclaw are you there?"

"Yes" he replied "arch your back more it helps".

I stared at him "have you ever been in love?" I asked.

Thistleclaw sighed "yes, it was with Bluestar's sister Snowfur, we had one kit Whitestorm but when he was still a kit she died".

He looked so sad. Like his heart broke.

But then he disappeared "im back" Cinderheart mewed gruffly.

I just shrugged and went back to practice.

When we got back the clan was freaking out.

I soon spotted Icecloud and Lionblaze.

"What happened?" I asked. They looked at each other quickly. I could then feel my tail lashing back and forth in anger.

Finally Icecloud spoke up "your sister has been gone all day".

I felt a wave of shock engulf me. I couldn't lose another sister!

Just then Brackenfur walked into the camp with a grim look on his face. And behind him Cloudtail was carrying a body that look exactly like LIGHTPAW.

I let out a wail of grief and wanted everything to go back to normal.


End file.
